To Whatever End
by Alatariel5079
Summary: The Ring War is over, but rogue bands of Orcs have rallied behind some new leader. As Aragorn and Faramir struggle to extinguish this new threat and run the country, tragedy strikes and Éowyn is taken captive.
1. So Close, Yet So Far

**Lord of the Rings and all its characters belongs to J.R.R Tolkien This is a not for profit work.**

To Whatever End

So Close Yet So Far

_Ithilien_

He almost seemed to glide along the muddy soil. They were catching up with him, and he knew that he had to get to Henneth Annun. Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and Steward of Gondor was being chased . . . or so the enemy thought. In truth he was leading them into a trap, but he had to make it believable. The Ring War had ended not four months before, and the forests of Ithilien, his new Princedom, were ridden with Orcs.

Just another mile he thought, one more mile and I can breathe. He didn't have to look behind him to know where they were. Faramir was an expert hunter, tracker, and commander. He has spent many years in these forests and knew them better than anyone, even the king.

The Lords of Middle Earth had been working without halt, to rid the country of the filth of Sauron, but it wasn't easy. Faramir hadn't seen the White City in two months. He would be returning after this last mission, to relieve Aragorn. The King and the Steward/Prince, had been taking revolving shifts of active command in the country side and forests. Aragorn had gone first, and now Faramirs term was at an end, and he was grateful for it. Though he was an excellent leader and the men all loved and respected him, battle was no love of Faramir s'. He wanted nothing more then to be in a council room, sign some papers and then see Eowyn.

They had met in the Houses of Healing, and after a short courtship she had agreed to marry him, and they were both very eager to start a life together. He knew that all he had to do to see Eowyn again, was to lore the enemy close to Henneth Annun, and then leave his men to it. The orcs really had no chance, and this gave Faramir a slight mischievous grin.

Faramir, after the battle was over, would be greeted heartily by his men. They were all looking forward to the journey back to the White City. Faramir was grateful to Aragorn for making the tours of duty only two months at a time, only two months away from family and friends, or in Faramir's case...Eowyn.

The Orcs knew who they were trailing. They were, though stupid creatures, aware that they were in for a trap. They knew this only because of their leader. He was the one that no one saw, he was held up in an out skirt of Ithilien heavily guarded by his most loyal followers. His name was Cellas, and the men and women of Middle Earth had learned to fear him in a very short time. He stormed villages and torched crops, destroying the meager reconstruction since the Ring war had ended. The Lords of the land had been after him for the past four months, and though they didn't want to admit it, they were no closer to finding him

Aragorn hadn't come close, though at the time they knew little about Cellas, Faramir, though had learned a great deal during his time in Ithilein and for this he must be destroyed. The Orcs were sent on another seemingly mindless pillage, but only the higher ups knew they were sent to capture the Gondorian prince. They had been chasing him for over a league when they sensed him starting to slow his pace. This meant that he was either tiring, unlikely, or that he was near his destination.

Faramir was getting very close. He decided that he was safe enough to his rangers to slow his pace a little. He didn't think that his enemy would understand his reason for slowing. He started to make the familiar call out to his ranger, a bird like sound, something like an owl. He heard the sound called back to him, and though he couldn't see his rangers he knew that they were there.

As he sprinted along he noticed a strange thing dangling from the branch of a tree, as he came closer he started to make out the form. It was small and glittering, a jewel of some sort, but the sunlight filtering through the leafy forest ceiling cast too strong a glare, at first. It indeed was a jewel, but whose, and how did it get in a tree. To his utter horror the first question was to be quickly answered as he hurriedly approached the ornament on the branch. He then reached up without even looking and pulled it from the branch, when he looked down and saw what it was his mind clouded over for an instant and he tripped.

Shaking his head he tried to catch his breath for a moment but he had to get up, he was to far off from his Rangers yet to stop his pace but he was glued to the ground. How did this get here, how had his beloved mother's necklace, the same one he knew should be sitting around his Lady Eowyn's neck, get here?' the Lord of Gondor thought to himself.

With his head spinning he got up, he dared a glance around him and then began to run again, but in the other direction. They had Eowyn, he was enraged now and the hellion that rarely surfaced, but those closest to him knew was inside of him bubbled to the surface. He knew that this was foolish, knew that if he had any brain power left he should be running towards his men and not away, for they would surely aid him. Or would they say it was to late? Would they tell him to move on and find someone new? For Faramir their was no one else. He had lost to many that were dear to him, and if Eowyn was lost now as well, he wanted to be lost along with her.

_Minas Tirith_

"Lady Eowyn, surely you would take an escort along for your ride?" called a squire who was tending some of the horses of the high court members.

"No master squire, I should like to be alone for a time. Just Windfola and I for a change" she gave him a sweet smile, and her blue eyes shone with a joy she had not know since she was a child, or perhaps ever. Faramir would be home soon, and the very thought of her beloved made her smile involuntarily, though ever since she had agreed to marry the gentle lord she really hadn't stopped smiling or so she was told.

"Very well my Lady, but I beg you to tell me when we ought to watch for your return. That way should anything ill befall you a search would be started right away." said the young man with a deep bow.

"Oh before mid-day meal I should think. Thank you young sir" said the Future Princess of Ithilein and current Lady of Rohan.

With that she mounted Windfola, and with a gentle nudge of her heel, the white mare started out at a gallop. She rode for sometime until she reached the first tree's north of Osgiliath, that were the first of the great land scape of Ithilien. It was so beautiful, and the very sent of it made her happy. To think of her and Faramir in the Capital city of Amyn Arnen, in their home with their children was so wonderful, and to think that a sort time ago she wanted to throw her life away, and so rashly at that. Now her future was so bright it shone farther then the sun on this clear day.

"Should you like some water Windfola? Their are bound to be some streams not to far in that should due." Windfola gave a great 'Neigh' of approval and Eowyn dismounted and lead the great mare into the thick of the trees.

_Citadel_

Aragorn was uneasy, he knew that he was going to have to be away for another two months, but at the moment he was wondering how he was going to conceal his joy from the court, for he had learned but this morning that his wife, Queen Arwen was with child.

"My lord, the other council members are starting to arrive, shall I tell to go straight to the dinning hall, or shall they be taken to their rooms first?" this was Doriell, his personal squire, he was a bright lad of about 15, who soon would enter the Military Academy, and then the become a Captain if all went well. Aragorn liked the boy, he was a sweet natured lad, the Nephew of the Lord of Lebennin and courteous to a fault.

"To their rooms first, I think they should like to get cleaned up before the meal. That will be all Doriell, thank you young Lord" Aragorn smiled widely at the dusky skinned youth, and then the boy was off to the inform the Citadel staff the Kings orders.

Arwen walked lazily out from the bath chambers where she had just emerged from a long delightful soak, she walked over to her husband and he breathed in her scent, lilac, and honey.

"My Lord please, we will be late for dinner with the council!" She said as he pulled her close to him.

"What say you if we forgot about the council, just this once? They surely won't miss us too much, not with Lords Dirhreal and Imrahil there to provide the entertainment!" he whispered to his beautiful wife, who was smiling lovingly him.

"I think that the Lords of Lossanarch and Dol Amroth would not want to have to explain why we are missing in action my Lord" she said impishly, and tapped Aragorn on the tip of his nose, then got up to dress.

"Faramir is expected early tomorrow, he should get here in time for the start of the council meeting, as my chief advisor I would be hard pressed without him. Not to mention we need his news on the dealings of Ithithien" the King said loudly, as Arwen was in the next room deciding on a gown for the dinner.

"Eowyn will be pleased, she misses him so, and they will finally be able to marry!" Arwen reflected upon her friend Eowyn, and was glad that her friend was so happy. "She has been able to talk of little else, what with Eomer coming, and the Hobbits also. Not to mention the festivities to follow, the city will be glad for them"

"Faramir is a good man, and a good friend. They deserve to be as happy as we are my love" Aragorn just finished his sentence when Arwen walked out in a gorgeous silver velvet gown, and she looked every inch the queen she was.

"Beautiful, darling I love it. Shall I wear my silver tunic to match you, love?" he then started to get up when an urgent knock rapped at the door.

"Come in" was Aragorn reply, and in walked a Citadel guard, he was pale as a ghost, and his eyes were wide.

"Well, what is it man?" said the King, and the guard straightened.

"I'm sorry to disturb you My Lord King, and you as well my Queen. Im afraid I bear some troublesome news, the Lady Eowyn has gone missing! She was out for a ride this morning and was due in by mid-day and has not yet returned." the guard seemed unburdened now and he waited for his orders to be dealt out.

"Missing, and I am only told now. It is just turned dark! Bring me to the man she last spoke to!" yelled Aragon, and then he and Arwen followed the guard down the corridor.


	2. Conspiracy

Conspiracy

_Ithilien_

Faramir was getting dangerously close to the Orcs and he was running himself to the point of exhaustion. Lost to reason at this point, all his thoughts were centered on Eowyn. He had to get her back, or if that was not possible he would destroy all enemy that got in his way, even if he had to kill the entire band of rogue orcs himself.

Suddenly he was flat on the ground, his face in the dirt. Someone had tackled him, and Faramir was having none of it. He fought like a madman, he thrashed and flailed against who ever was holding him, but strong arms held the already tired Faramir down.

"My Lord!" whispered the voice but in a harsh tone, meant more to express concern then actual anger.

Damrod, Faramir's second in command and his closest friend was pinning his lord to the leaf covered forest floor, he had Faramir's hands behind his back and it was taking all his strength to hold his Captain in place. He was bewildered, what had gotten into Faramir?

"They took her, those foul beasts took her!" Faramir choked out and then he began to weep out of pure frustration, forgoing his struggle and allowing Damrod to overtake him."Who my friend, who have they taken?" Damrod spoke more softly now, seeing that his friend was distraught.

Faramir was now being pulled to his feet by the dark haired ranger, and in a daze he muttered "how did they find her, how could they get to her. Eru, why is this happening!" the copper haired Prince allowed his arm to be pulled behind Damrod's neck, and the two rangers started to make their way towards safety, and to the other men who must be concerned at their Lords late return.

As they moved through the forest Damrod asked again, "Fara, who have they taken, what is going on that causes you so much distress? I can do nothing to help you if you say nothing."

Faramir, who was running unassisted looked over to his close friend and whispered, "Eowyn."

"We shall contact the King when we get back to Henneth Annun, Faramir we will go after her!" said Damrod but Faramir wasn't listening, his constant gaze was at his fisted hand. Damrod wanted to ask what his captain had found but though it better to asked when they were out of harms way.

Clutched tightly in Faramir's gloved hand lay a small, glittering pendant of a silver ship and a swan.

_Minas Tirith_

This was getting ridiculous, thought the King of Gondor, and is wife Arwen seemed to share his sentiments

"Guard, where exactly are you taking us, I am starting to feel as if I am on a wild goose chase" pipped the Queen, saying what the King did not.

"I am sorry my Lady but the young squire who informed the guard the Lady Eowyn was missing is stationed in the court's stables" the guard seemed nervous, and Aragorn was losing patience with him.

"Oh only in the stables, that's a short trip" muttered Aragorn under his breath, for even though the stables were in the sixth circle, they were in the farthest corner away from the Citadel. Not to mention they had to go through many locked gates and pass many guarded posts along the way.

"I just don't understand how any one would allow her to ride out unattended? Surely the squire would have insisted upon her riding out with an armed escort!" said Arwen, for if they treated Eowyn anything like Arwen, the blond woman would be lucky to visit the privy alone!

When they got into the stables their was no squire at the post. The stables where empty, and a horse was missing.

"The squire, what was his name!" shouted Aragorn. He was starting to get a picture in his mind, some how the stable guard was in on Eowyn's disappearance.

"I..I'm not sure my Lord, you would have to check the records, this is a revolving post" the young man was trembling now, as he could see the kings growing agitation.

Looking to Arwen, Aragorn said, "we need to get a massage through to Henneth Anon, I think their is a conspiracy going on here. We also should alert Eomer."

Aragorn made hasteS back to his apartments. He methodically began to pile supplies upon the large bed that was Arwen's and his own, extra leggings and socks for In the world of a ranger, or any military man your feet are your most valuable assets. He then folded some old maps, presumable of Ithilien and the surrounding area's, and placed then in his leather bag.

Arwen watched her husband transform from attentive husband to a ranger on the hunt, and though she had seen this change many times it was still strange to her.

"Aragorn, what will you do about Faramir?" asked the elf queen.

"What do you mean do about him? He shall aid me in the search, he will be devastated at this news." said Aragorn, though he did not look up form his organizing.

"Exactly, he will want to man the search personally, yet if you are to be away from the city he shall have to come to Minas Tirith in your place, that _is_ how the whole Steward and King arrangement works is it not?"

_Ithilien_

Eowyn hadn't known what had hit her. She was watering Windfola, and then the rest was a blank. Where was she? She could tell that she was on a horse, or some sort of animal but she had a potato sack over her throbbing head.

'What was I thinking, me of all people not to bring a sword! No weapon at all!' she inwardly scolded herself. Now she was truly in a predicament, but this was not the time to panic, she knew she had to stay calm and think. She was not going to die, not after all she had already survived, not when she had so much to live for!

"We need a rest!" shouted one of the orcs, "we have been riding for hours and I want a breather!"

"Pipe down you maggot eating scum! We don't know who or what could be hiding about. And we don't rest till we get the 'goods' to Cellas or till night fall!" this was one of the orcs at the front of the line and he was in charge of getting Eowyn, or the 'goods' to thier leader,Cellas.

The orc carrying Eowyn, angered at being told who was boss shouted "this thing isn't goods, it a stinking human! And I think that we should have ourselves a little snack, who says he wanted her alive!" he then ripped the sack from where it was tied around Eowyn's neck and flung it into the air, landing it in a tree.

"Stop your gripping and give her here! The Master does **not** want his goods damaged, he needs the human" the head orc grabbed a then fighting Eowyn and rode on with her.

It wasn't until later that Eowyn realized the necklace Faramir had given her was not about her neck.

They had ridden for what seemed like forever when they finally set up camp for the night. Eowyn, who, the orcs decided did not need the potato sack over her head, was thrown off the warg and tied to a near by tree. The orcs then went about chopping down timber for fires, and chewing on stale bread and rotten meat, which made Eowyn gag at the smell. They had no tents let alone pavilions and most simply slept were they fell.

"Now missy, don't try anything funny. I know your type, you high nobles thinking you're so smart. Well, Gorgen is smarter!" said the over sized and overly odorous orc, pointing to himself as he spoke. "We are all watching you; Cellas wants you alive for some reason...I mean I know the reason of course _I_ know!" he said defensively, not wanting the others to think him out of the loop ,when in fact he was. All the orcs were simply pawns, and Cellas was about to call check mate.

"My friends will come for me! If I were you I would sleep with one eye open!" Eowyn glared at the beast and then hurled saliva towards Gorgen's wretched face.

Laughing the orc replied, "I think not, my Lady! They and all your kind will be scrubbed clean off this world, Cellas will see to it!" he walked away, and gave a bone chilling laugh as he did so, and it made Eowyn's skin crawl.


	3. The Search

To Whatever End

_Henneth Annun_

They entered Henneth Annun, and Faramir went directly to his room, which was little more then a hole in the cave wall with a heavy green curtain to give the Captain some privacy.

The other men seemed concerned, for usually Faramir was very friendly with everyone in his company, he never wanted the other Rangers to think that he thought he was better because of his birth right.

Anborn walked over to Damrod, who was pacing in front of the green curtain, trying to decide whether he should try and talk to Faramir or not.

"What in the name of Eru is going on Damrod? What's gotten into him, he seems...on edge, to put it lightly." Anborn said trying to make light of Faramir's mood, and Damrod snapped.

"There is nothing to make light about, Anborn, something has happened. I dare not say what until I have talked to Fara. What on Arda is he doing in there!" wailed Damrod, as he wanted to aid his friend, but knew not how.

"Alright, take it easy, just give him a minute, you know how he can be, he's a hot headed little thing at times, comes from the red hair you know." Anborn chuckled as he put a reassuring hand on Damrod's shoulder, letting him know that Anborn was taking the situation, even unknown, seriously.

"Should I try to knock?" Damrod looked pitiful, like a lost puppy waiting for his master to find him. Not that Damrod wasn't an exceptional soldier, he just hated seeing his friend in pain and wanted to ease him.

"No lad, I think that he will come to us when he is ready, theirs some soup on the fire, its not much but you know" said the older man, he then put his arm around Damrod's shoulders and lead him to the main chamber of the cave system, and to where Their was some hot food waiting.

Faramir was, in fact writing a letter to Aragorn to inform him of the situation. He figured that by now the Citadel was alerted to Eowyn's disappearance. He wanted to let Aragorn know that _he _wanted to stay in Ithilein until she was found, until _he_ found her.

"Eru", he thought out loud to himself "Damrod must think that I am crazy."

All he had to prove that she was missing was a necklace, at least that was his only physical proof. He had a feeling, all his scenes were telling him that she was taken captive. He knew enough to trust his instincts, for he was prone to visions and could see in to the hearts of men, a gift some might call it, or a curse, of having blood thick with Numenorien heritage. He knew that Aragorn, of all people would believe in his instinct, but he now wished more than ever that his beloved brother, Boromir was with him. Boromir would not question, he knew better then to second guess Faramir when it came to a feeling, or a dream. Damrod, as well as Anborn and Mablung, would aid him. Perhaps he aught to call Dirihael from Lossanarch, yes he would call on his old friend, being that the King had to stay in Minas Tirith.

_Minas Tirith_

Aragorn hadn't though about the fact that either he, or Faramir had to be in the city, at all times. He gave a sigh and sat down on the bed next to Arwen. She was looking at him with a little smile in her face, that told him he was starting to get tunnel vision, that he was forgetting that he was King now.

"I think that if you allow Faramir to continue in Ithilien, just to find Eowyn he would appreciate it. They are betrothed after all, and he loves her to distraction, he would be hurt to stay in the city whilst you go to her rescue." Arwen, when Faramir was gone, acted Aragorn's voice of reason on all matters, not just personal.

"You are right. This is more his fight then mine, also he knows Ithilien better than I and the men trust him. He was Their Captain for fifteen years, and I have just arrived on the scene." he said shaking his head, he had been afraid that the men would give Their loyalty to Faramir only, and though he knew Faramir was loyal to him, the rest of the military, exspecially the Ranger still troubled him.

"Aragorn, the men love you, they see that Faramir is Loyal to you and that has helped to make the transition smoother. You have to give them time to warm up to you, the people of Gondor have known Faramir since he was a babe. They will love you, I can see they are coming round already." she said to her husband.

"You are right on both accounts tonight. I shall give Fara leave to go after Eowyn, perhaps he will call Dirihael over from Lossanarch? That would ease my mind about things, Faramir has a tendency to...well to be a hot head when the ones he loves are concerned, though that makes him a better commander and statesmen. I don't know how I would deal if he should fall." Aragorn, in the short time since they had known each other had become close friends with Faramir. It was easy really, he felt he knew the younger man already for Boromir spoke of him constantly during the journey of the ring, they were both rangers, they loved all things Elvish and could anticipate the other during the council meetings.

"I will dispatch a message to Eomer still, he should know what is going on, he may want to send a garrison of his own, though, so many in Ithilien would throw off their cover. The Rohirim aren't know for being...shall we say stealthy" Arwen giggled, at Aragorn's remark and then kissed him on the cheek.

"While you write your letters I will have some food sent up, any requests?" she said to him.

"No, no anything is fine. To tell you the truth I am not that hungry, I am to concerned to eat right now. Perhaps after the letters are on their way I will feel more at ease. I thought that with Sauron gone, I don't know... people were safe, have we not suffered enough!"

"Aragorn, their will always be obstacles in life, you have always faced them head on, this time let others deal, you have to concentrate on rebuilding the City. You trust Faramir and the Rangers, they will find Eowyn and make things right, Faramir will not come back till he does" Arwen meant this to be encouraging but it unsettled Aragorn.

"That's what I am afraid of" he whispered.

_Ithilien_

Eowyn, was still tied to the damned tree as day was changing to night. They had been resting, or the orcs had been resting, for a few hours now and they looked to be packing it in.

"Alright...My Lady" Gorgen mocked, " is her Ladyship rested, that tree looks so comfy, oh and those chains about you hands must be nice" he laughed with an evil tone, and began, none so gently to untie Eowyn form the tree.

When her arms were free she rubbed her wrists and hands to get the circulation back, but was quickly loaded back on to the foul warg.

"I would prefer to walk, this...thing reeks!" she shouted at Gorgen, who only laughed and climbed aboard the animal himself.

Again they started on another marathon trek, Eowyn didn't realize how vast and large Gondor really was. As frightening as this was, she couldn't help but realize how beautiful the forest was, maybe her and Faramir could be happy here. But now she may never have the chance to find out, she had to get away..

After some hours in the "saddle", the party stared to slow Their pace.

"Gorgen, we are approaching the Cave. should we send ahead to alert the Master?" asked a particularity foul looking orc.

"I was just going to give the order!" said, Gorgen, and in a fit of rage at being advised what to do, he grabbed the orc about the neck, and hurled him form his mount. He was then trampled by the others, yet no one gave it a second thought. These were orcs after all, and they had little if no emotions, except hunger.

Eowyn, though she had no love for orcs', thought that even the foul orc did not truly deserve an end such as that, she wondered if she was next to be thrown away like garbage. She decided to play by the rules until she formed a plan, or until Faramir came for her.

He would come, she knew that he would know she was in danger. That he, being a Ranger, would be best at heading the search. As she lay on the warg, belly down, sprawled over the legs of the stinking beast, Gorgan, she closed her eyes and tried to think. She needed a plan.

_Henneth Annun_

Faramir drew the heavy green curtain over, he half expecting Damrod to still be pacing in front. When he didn't see his friend at either end of the hall, he went to the mess hall area of the cave. There sitting with Anborn and Mablung, was Damrod. They were talking, nothing that look to serious, Faramir knew that Damrod would not discuss what had occurred, and the others wouldn't expect him to.

"Gentlemen, shall we talk?" said Faramir, he was again steady, he had leveled himself.

"Of course, we were waiting for your orders." Damrod said with a nod.

The men walked over to the hall, that lead to Faramir's own room. The other Rangers knew to keep their distance when their Captain, and his three highest ranking officers were conversing. It was a tight ship at Henneth Annun, they had a routine, with Faramir they knew what to expect, and was expected of them.

"Lady Eowyn has been taken captive, it must have been Cellas, or some of his drones, I have sent a message to the King. I have informed him that I wish to lead the search." Faramir stopped and waited for Their reactions.

"Faramir, how do you know, did you witness this?" this was form Anborn, who was always the pragmatist.

"I didn't physically see it, no, but I found something of hers, and I had a dream. You know that I prone to visions, I would not make such a statement unless I was sure, Anborn." Faramir was tempted to take Anborn to turn, but he valued this man's opinion and friendship, Faramir was quick with his emotions, but not reckless.

"I know, I should not question you, more then my Captain, you are my friend. Why do you think they have taken her?" Anborn said, with a gesture of trust.

"I think that because she is a member of the ruling house of Rohan, and soon to be the Princess of Ithilien, not to mention wife the Gondor's Steward, they think that they have enough leverage to get what they want. I think that they want Ithilein, perhaps more." Was Faramir's response. He looked down, shaking his head and said, "I don't know what they think we will do, simply lay down our weapons and yield! We will find her, and then take them down."

"Are you sure that they King will allow you to stay? Technically your two months are at an end." asked the tall, and broad Ranger, Mablung.

"He will, he was not given a choice." Faramir said assuredly.

"Fara, he is the King you cannot force him."said Anborn

"He is the King, and I the Steward. He listens to me, also we are friends. He would not make me sit idle while Eowyn was in danger. He knows also, that I am the better equipped to lead a search in Ithilien. We are setting out tomorrow, I cannot wait to hear Aragorn's reply, I cannot risk the time."

The three rangers agreed with Their captain, if they wanted any chance in saving Eowyn, and finding Cellas, they had to move quickly.

Sorry, I am posting this in a hurry due to a family commitment. I really wanted to get this chapter out there, so if there are any blaring mistakes or typo's let me know in a message! Thanks.


	4. A Trail to Follow

**To Whatever End**

A Trail to Follow

_Henneth Annun_

A message had been sent to Lossanarch to inform Dirihael, of what had happened to Eowyn, and that he may be called to aid Faramir and the Rangers in the search. Faramir only hoped that his old friend would not be tied to some other errand, and that when needed, he would be able to give aid.

As for now, the Rangers were off. They were making their way, guided by Faramir, to the spot where he had found the necklace. Faramir hoped that the orcs, being clumsy creatures, had left a trail to follow. He figured that the orcs would take Eowyn directly to Cellas, which as of yet they hadn't done, the orcs always headed to some remote cave or clearing, throwing the Rangers off their lead time after time. This time, he knew, would be different, Cellas wanted Eowyn and would not risk her, she was going to be his leverage.

Faramir knew Ithilien better then any, so he knew the exact location of the where he had come across the necklace. He waved a hand as they reached their destination, which was the silent command to halt. With him Faramir had taken his best Rangers, Anborn, Mablung, and of course his Damrod. This was more of a scouting mission then an attempt to confront Cellas and his orcs, they would attempt to find and follow a trail, then if and when they found Cellas, they would call for aid. It was to dangerous to have an entire garrison with them, they would be easily seen, and the covert intent for the mission would be lost.

"This is the spot" Faramir stated in a whisper. "Take a look around, look for any sign of the direction they might have set off in." Faramir was all business, it kept him from thinking that Eowyn might be hurt...or worse.

The four Rangers set about in different directions, covering ever inch of the small patch of forest. Each knew what to look for, a broken branch, a piece of torn fabric, a foot print in the mud. The signs would be small, not noticeable to the untrained eye, but these men were the best of the best.

Suddenly after not too long of a time, Mablung gave that familiar call that the Rangers gave to gain the attention of their own, but none else. Faramir was the first to respond, giving the owl like call in return to tell Mablung he was coming.

"I think that I've found something" he whispered giving a sly smile, and then he drew his Captain's attention to the forest floor.

There, in a damp patch of muddy grass, was a foot print, and a large one. It was to large and misshapen to be human...it must be orc. The foul print was pointing north, so north they would go.

_Lossanarch_

Lord Dirihael, son of Forlong, and the Lord of Lossanarch, was quickly reading a letter that his dear friend, Faramir, had sent to him form Ithilien.

_Diri,_

_Hello old friend, how fairs you and Lossanarch? How is your brother, Beren? As sly as ever I'll bet! _

_I would love for this to be a letter purely to exchange pleasantries, but alas it is not. Their has been foul play here in Ithilien, as you well know. Cellas, that coward, who sits in hiding while others handle his dirty work, has captured my Eowyn. King Aragorn has allowed me to stay in command here, even though my two months are over, in order to retrieve my Lady and hopefully force an arrow through the head of the foul creature that has her! _

_I write to you know, friend, in the hopes that if I shall call upon you in the coming days, you shall answer. I am certain that I shall have need of you and some of your best soldiers in order to take down Cellas._

_Please make ready, for I fear that if you are not mustered quickly all shall be lost.I shall send word soon._

_You brother in arms,_

_Faramir_

Dirihael looked up from the letter, his friend form boyhood had need of him, and he would most definitely ride out to give Faramir and the Ranger whatever help he could offer.

Affairs in Lossanarch had been running quite smoothly. The rebuilding of the city, and the restoring of crops in the villages, was moving along at a nice rate, and with Beren as his right hand man, the Fiefdom could spare their Lord for a few days, or weeks if need be.

He then called for his young squire to send for Beren.

"Roydon, please send my brother to me. I have to speak with him, I make for Minas Tirith at once."

_Cave system, Northern Ithilien_

She had that damned sack over her head again. She knew that this must mean that they were near to Cellas, to where he had been hiding these past months.

The orcs were quieter now, they seemed to be nervous, perhaps this Cellas was some sort of cross between and orc and a Raith? Wouldn't that be horrid she though to herself, but on the bright side they were both things she had conquered before.

A group of orc in the back of the ranks were arguing about something, food maybe, Eowyn thought, when Gorgen shouted, "you in the back! If you don't shut you sinking mouths I'll have them cut out! We are nearing the Master, have a little respect!"

"We forgot ourselves, we would never want to anger the Master!" said one of the bickering pair.

"Do not forget yourselves again" Gorgen replied, menacingly.

Who was this Cellas, why did the orcs so blindly follow him. Did he claim to be some relation to Sauron, Eowyn thought, why were they so eager to do his bidding? It was dangerous for the orc, the men of the world were eager to see them rid of, and were moving rapidly. Aragorn and Faramir, as well as Dirihael in the south and Eomer and his men in the north, had been hunting down the orc and all their kind heedlessly since Sauron fell.

They had made some early head way, but then within weeks of the destruction of the Ring, a new enemy had surfaced, Cellas. No one had seen him, they had only heard his name form the Rogue orcs that did his work. They had virtually undone all the progress that the Court has made, the people of Middle Earth once more had to live in fear.

Some said that he was Sauron himself, come again in a mortal form. That he wanted to challenge Aragorn to the throne of Gondor, and eventually take over all Middle Earth. Aragorn and Faramir, however thought that he was some sort of higher up amongst the orc, an uruc-hai. They were smarter then the normal orc, they were mixed with elvin blood, and resembled men more so then any other strain of orc.

She soon felt the warg stop short, and she and Gorgen were almost through straight to the ground, much to the amusement of the others.

"Shut it maggots! Bring the wargs to the back cave, and keep the noise down, you disgusting lot!" Gorgen then grabbed Eowyn, and practically dropped her to ground. She tried to stand, but a large and heavy foot pressed her down.

"Don't be tying anything stupid, the master has other ways of getting what he wants! But it would be easier for everyone if you kept you trap shut! Got it?' Gorgen said, he then removed his foot form the White Lady's shoulder, and hauled her to her feet.

With her hands tied behind her back, Gorgen lead her by the elbow in to the damp feeling cave. It smelled of orc, and she could hear them yelling at the "filthy human". Soon they seemed to be heading away form the noisy bunch, and through the sack tied around her head, she could tell that it was darker in this part of the cave.

"So this is the White Lady of Rohan, the one they say, took down the Witch King." said the booming voice. "Gorgen, if you please, remove the sack form about the lady's head."

This then, Eowyn thought, was Cellas,


	5. The Master

**To Whatever End**

The Master

_Cellas' Cave, Northern Ithilien_

As the rough, brown, stinking sack was untied from around her head, Eowyn shuddered. She was about to come face to face with the vile creature itself.

As her eyes adjusted to dim lighting of the cave, she tried to focus on the silhouette that was taking shape before her.

She looked him up and down, he was in shadow, and should could not make out any distinctive features, but one thing she was sure of, this was no orc, or even uruk-hai. Cellas was a man.

"You are no orc!" she exclaimed in amazement and shock. She had expected, as did everyone, that this organizer of destruction, the one these orcs called 'The Master', would be of the orc strain. But no, this was a human male standing in the dim, and dank cave. Eowyn was stunned into silence.

"Good observation, my Lady. Though form one with such a colorful résumé, as yourself, I had expected something... hmm. I don't know, more." said the now confirmed human, Cellas.

He walked into the light now, his features coming into focus. He was tall, with brown hair that was greying slightly at the temples, and those eyes. They were grey, or blue it was hard to tell, but Eowyn had seen them before, but where?

"Something interesting you? Yes, I look familiar don't I. Well I ought to, just think it will come to you." he said with an unsettling chuckle.

He turned around, his long brown cape trailing behind him on the grey cave floor. Eowyn searched the room she was in, their was but one entrance and exit. No way out without a fight and she was not it winning position for that, she was weaponless, and now tired and hungry. this man, Cellas, whoever he was, was giving her creeps in the worst way. It was those eyes.

"What will you do with me?" she asked, meeting him with her eyes and showing no fear.

"Well, I suppose I will use you as bait." he started, then he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and continued, "your betrothed will come for you, and we are ready for him, I assure you."

"You will not best Lord Faramir, know that he is your most formidable foe!" she yelled at him, struggling to get closer, to look into his eyes as she spoke.

"Oh I do not underestimate the young Lord, but I have something, or someone that shall throw him off. He shall not know what hit him, the poor fool." he said, once again radiating sinister vibes as he laughed.

"My presence here shall not through him off! It shall make him fight harder and more precise!" this time she was so close to his face she could make out a long scar that ran the length of his right cheek.

"I was _not_ speaking of you" he said again using that evil chuckle.

_Ithilien, Just South of Cellas's cave_

The four Rangers had been running relentlessly for hours. It was getting dark, and Faramir knew it was getting dangerous for them to be so visible. They were going to have to make camp. Faramir came to a halt, and shortly after, the other three Rangers made halt as well.

"Their are cave systems around here, we ought to find one. It isn't safe to make camp out in the open." said Anborn as he removed his brown glove and flexed his hand.

"Yes, I suppose that would make sense. Anborn you and Mablung scout around the foot hills, while Damrod and I take a look around, one never knows what is lurking beyond the trees, does one" whispered The Captain, with that handsome smile that he didn't flash nearly enough.

They then lifted their hoods up to cover their hair which was the most helpful to Faramir, for that ginger hair of his did not lend itself to night time stealth.

"Faramir, do you suppose that Cellas is near by, perhaps in the caves yonder" said the dark haired, Damrod as he pointed towards the norther end of the foot hills.

"I would suspect as much, and to get to close at the wrong moment would destroy the mission. That is why I will go alone, we will go back to the others, once you three are settled I will go and scout." Faramir left little room for objections, but Damrod squeezed his in somehow.

"My Lord, that is madness, they would eat you alive, literary! We all go or none goes!" Damrod stated defiantly.

"I understand the risks, and I know that you, An and Mabs won't approve, but I have to see for myself that she is alive. I have to let her know that I am coming." the Prince's voice trailed off into to a whisper, and his grey eyes turned glassy.

"Faramir, I know that you are concerned for the lady's safety, we all are, but that is to rash a move, even for you." Damrod was getting that look in his eye, that look that told Faramir, that Captain or not, he was not going to win this one.

"Lets just get back to the others, eh? We will discuss this further when we are undercover." with that the two rangers turned and silently made their way to Anborn and Mablung.

_Minas Tirith_

Aragorn was in a meeting with some of the masons in charge of rebuilding the city when the call was sounded alerting him that a Lord of Gondor was entering the city. At first he thought it might be Faramir, but then thought better to think he would return so quickly.

He rapped up the meeting and when they were out of the citadel he made his way down the long lamp lit tunnel to the entrance onto the sixth circle.

"Sire, Lord Dirihael of Lossanarch has just arrived with a garrison of two hundred men. Shall I see them to the barracks?" said the young sergeant of the citadel guard.

"Yes, you many see to it that his men are tended to, get them some food and drink." he began to turn and then added, "oh, and send lord Dirihael to my rooms. Thank you sergeant."

Aragorn was not long in his sitting chambers when the lord of Lossanarch was announced to him.

"My Lord" said Dirihael, with a slight bow, as it was unnecessary for a man of Dirihael's title to kneel, but he still needed to show his respect to the king. "Prince Faramir requested my presence in Minas Tirith, I apologies for not sending word ahead of time but I left with little time to spare. I take it that you are well aware of the...situation."

"Yes, Fara sent word to me that he may indeed call on you for help. The guard here in Minas Tirith has its hands full already with all the orc activity. Thank you for coming so quickly." Aragorn said as he motioned for the young lord to sit down. These two didn't know one another overly well, but he knew that Faramir trusted and considered this man a good friend, so Aragron knew that he could too.

Aragorn poured some wine for the two of them as he handed the glass to Dirihael he said, "I suppose that if any had to find a needle in a hay stack, it would be Faramir. Especially if said hay stack is Ithilien."

Dirihael swallowed, then added, "and the needle is Eowyn. Faramir will not let another loved one slip away without a fight, but if she is lost I'm afraid for him. He will be broken."

The two lords looked at the floor, both pondering their friend Faramir and the situation at hand. Their was a long silence, not an uncomfortable one, just that of thought.

"Eowyn is fearless, she, of any women I know could handle herself in such a situation. I only hope that she will not do anything rash." Aragorn was looking at the ceiling know, recalling the feisty lady when he first met her in Edoras.

"Yes, so I have heard, but these are orcs Aragorn, not a few drunken Rohirrim. She is in danger." the lord of Lossanarch said shaking his head, light brown hair swishing over his broad shoulder.

"Yes I understand that, but their is not much we can do until we get word form Faramir. He will find her, he will not allow otherwise." Aragorn gave a weary sigh and swallowed the rest of his wine in a fast gulp.

_Ithilien, Faramir's camp_

Damrod and Faramir had gotten back to the camp without any trouble. There they found their two friends and fellow Rangers, making a small fire, but the light it made was not bright enough to be seen beyond the cave walls.

"Good choice, this one had a nice earthy quality I think." said Damrod with a chuckle. Even in grave times their needed to be some wit.

"Oh yes, it has a lovely smell as well, good choice Mabs." Faramir said straight faced, which always made his remarks all the more comical.

"Do not thank me for this...humble residence. Please look to An for that" Mablung said with a friendly but sturdy smack to the shoulder of Anborn, who gave a regal wave.

The four men set about preparing a small but hardy meal of bread, dried meats and an apple each. Not much, but the Rangers of Ithilien were used to much worse. During the times of Mordor they were lucky to have some hard bread, broth, and perhaps a little porridge for morning meals. The Rangers tried to hunt, but with all the orc and Haradrim about, most of the game had been killed of moved off, also the supply routes were a nightmare. They were always under attack in an effort ,by the enemy, to fish the Rangers out of the area.

After they finished eating and they men were more relaxed Faramir decided to tell them his plan to go ahead alone.

"Faramir, that is ridiculous! You are the Steward of Gondor and we cannot risk it. Not to mention our friend!" this was from the normally quiet Mablung.

"I'll be alright. If I don't think I can get in then I'll turn back, but I have to try!" said Faramir, and then he searched the faces of his friends for a reaction."Why not wait for Dirihael to storm into the place, I mean we haven't even found it yet!" cried Anborn, he wasn't about to risk his friend anymore then the others.

Faramir stood up in the small cave, and he suddenly had an air of command about him, he looked regal and every inch a Lord of men.

"My whole life I have waited and wanted someone to love, that loved me fully in return. I know that I have you, my friends and for that I am eternally grateful, and I had my brother, who always watched out for me. But my life was always a lonely one, I felt no parental love to speak of and have always felt a lingering sadness that I wish would leave me be. I finally had found my place, my love in this world and it all lyes with Eowyn. So you must understand why I have to do this errand, and why I must go alone, myself I would risk , but not the ones I love, to much is already at stake for me, I cannot worry for you three as well."

The three Rangers looked to one another, they knew that in reality they couldn't go against what their Captain ordered, and they didn't want to upset him further. They agreed, but on one condition.

"I will go with you up until we find their hide out. I will wait for you and provide some cover. As for going in, well you will be better suited alone I know that, but at least someone will know where to look for you" said Damrod, he to was standing, eye to eye with his Captain and friend.


	6. A Man in Shadow

To Whatever End

_Forest at the foothills of Cellas's cave_

Faramir and Damrod glided effortlessly across the wooded terrain, years in these forests had made them masters at silence. They blended into the trees and even into the shadows conjured by the night sky, neither of the men needed to consult the other on movements along there way, years together had created a sort of comfortable familiarity. They could anticipate one another, which is what makes the Ithilien Rangers elite.

As they approached a particular area along the foot hills Faramir lifted his hand in a gesture to stop. This was it, he was certain. He turned to his fellow Ranger, who was a few steps behind him and almost invisible, and gestured for him to stay put.

Damrod shook his head and mouthed 'No', which made Faramir grimace. He was the one in charge of this mission, and Damrod needed to relearn his place. He did want to have to pull rank with his close friend but in this case he felt that he needed to go on alone.

He turned and looked to see if anyone was watching him, and when he saw that the coast was clear he took the few steps over to Damrod.

"I am the Captain here, everyone seems to have forgotten that fact. When I say that I am continuing alone then you will do as you are told" Faramir was whispering, but his words were no less cutting.

"I do not want to see you hurt Fara, I know that you are my Captain, and I would give my life for you, but I think that to move forward alone is foolish. We now know where Cellas is, why not go back to the others and make a game plan."

Faramir was totally frustrated at this point, why did none of his men trust his judgement? Had he not lead them well for fifteen years? Or was it the fact that he had a personal stock in this mission? Either way this conversation, for Faramir at least, was getting old.

"Lieutenant Damrod, I ask you to either stand down and return to Henneth Annun, or follow the command of your Captain!" this time Faramir left no room for argument, he meant business, and even if the words hurt Damrod, he had to hear them. "I would not go forward alone if I did not have a plan, I have been the Captain of Gondor's elite for fifteen years, and have more than enough experience in covert operations. I don't want to argue with you my friend." he put his gloved hand upon Damrod's shoulder as a gesture of peace.

"I trust you Captain, never think that any of us do not have faith in you. It is just that we have such a need for you, especially now, we have a strange ruler, and all that we have known in the past thousand years is changing. You are our link to stability."

Faramir took a step back. He had never considered the idea that not everyone wanted a new King, or at least that they were leery to trust him. Faramir had the gift, as his father did, to see into the hearts of men, and when he looked into Aragorn's he saw nothing but goodness, and loyalty to Gondor and her people. For his part he had been more then willing to step down in his position of nobility all together, for the Hurin's were wealthy on their own, and would still hold sway in the courts if the need arose to help Aragorn, but the new King had not only kept him on as Steward, but he gave him Ithilien and made him the Prince of that land!

"I did not realize that people felt that way. They do not trust the King?" Faramir was confused, he new that it would be an adjustment, to think otherwise would be naive, but not to trust Aragorn, even after he lead the Battle to the Black Gate, seemed...wrong.

Damrod looked flustered, he had not meant for it to sound that way, it was just the people, especially the military didn't know Aragorn. He had a different way about him then the men of Gondor, perhaps it was that he was raised by elves, but still he could be a bit unnerving. Faramir they knew, he came from the Hurin stock, and for most that was good enough. Most had hoped that Boromir would take the crown, and if he fell then Faramir would take it. The brothers Hurin were widely loved in the Kingdom, and above all they were trusted, for they had given their all since practically birth to Gondor and her people. And where had the King been? As far as many were concerned Boromir had died because of Aragorn.

"No, it's just that, well, they don't know him." Damrod knew that his response was weak, but it was all he was willing to give at that moment.

"I know him, and if I am so trusted, why is that not enough? He is my friend first then my King. If I did not think that Aragorn was going to do what was best for Gondor I would say so." Faramir was speaking with a softer tone now, Damrod was his dear friend as much as Aragorn was, and if his Lieutenant had any misgivings he wanted him to feel comfortable enough to tell him.

"Alright, I'm sorry. If you really believe that going alone is better then I will stand by your decision. But if you are not back by the time the moon is overhead then I will alert Minas Tirith and we will come for you." Damrod had a most serious expression, yet Faramir had to smile. Damrod and the other Rangers were like a family to him, and in that moment Damrod reminded him so much of Boromir.

"I will agree to that my friend. Now stay here, if you feel threatened go back to An and Mabs, don't wait for me. Get yourself safe. No arguments my friend."

Faramir then lifted his dark green hood over his fox colored hair and moved seamlessly into the dark night.

_Cellas's Cave_

Eowyn had been taken into a small holding area after her little chat with Cellas. She was still trying to figure out what it all meant, since Cellas is a human why was he in league with the orcs? And what was all that business about him having someone that would through off Faramir. And why in the name of Bema did he look so familiar!

Her brain was a melting pot of ideas and emotions, so she did not notice that someone was placing a tray of food at her feet. She smelled something foul and then realized that the tray of "food" was actually rotting meat!

"I cannot eat this, it is rotten! I demand real food at once." she said sternly to the now hissing orc standing in the door way.

"Well then you shan't want to try holding your breath, My Lady." still hissing, the orc walked into the shadowy cave hall and out of sight.

She kicked the stinking plate away form her, the smell alone was going to make her ill. What she wouldn't do for some water though, or perhaps some bread. She then noticed that someone else was in the cave hollow with her, and she tensed.

"Who, who is there. Come out I know that you are there" she tried to sound strong or commanding, but was afraid that she sounded as frightened as she actually was.

"I can get you some water, if you would wish it. Some bread and cheese perhaps?" said the shadowy figure.

"Come into the light, I detest talking to shadows, or are you afraid?" she said mockingly, for she felt no treat from him, he could have killed her easily already if he wanted.

"I do not fear you my Lady, though it is said that you are the slayer of the Witch King. Though I did find that hard to believe, until now that is. You certainly sound as if you could slay a dragon." he laughed a little, and it made her smile, for he sounded like her Faramir.

"Please, let me see your face. I won't slay if you if get me water, warriors honor." she said, for she felt that she had to see the face attached to such an endearing laugh.

"Fair enough." he said reaching into is pocket and pulling out a skin filled with fresh stream water. "Here, drink your fill I can get more." as he handed the skin to her the dim light in the cave shone upon his features and Eowyn gasped, dropping the skin and spilling its entire contents onto the stone floor.

_Just outside Cellas's cave_

Faramir carefully approached the mouth of the cave. He was weaving in and out of the trees like he was a cat on the hunt for a meal. His senses were heightened, he had excellent hearing, and could zero in on the smallest of sounds. As he approached he realized that using the front door was not going to be an option, not that he really though it would. About fifteen or so guards were covering the front mouth of the cave, and judging by the size of the place their were plenty more where that came from.

"I'll just let myself in through the back thanks." he said to himself in a discernable whisper.

He then went back farther into the tree line and made his way along the densely covered foot hills. Finally he saw a break in the cave wall. It was guarded only by two lone orcs, who looked half asleep as it was.

Carefully and deliberately he took two arrows out of his quiver, he lined his bow with them, one arrow slightly higher then the other and fired. Two birds, one stone or one shot at least. The two orcs went down with out a sound, and now Faramir had his opening. Practically crawling on the ground he made his way to the opening which was a bit smaller then he though, but he could fit, the Rangers weren't half starved all toughs years for nothing after all, he thought to himself and he had to smile.

This was going to be tricky, he didn't know where the cave would lead out to, though the fact that is was guarded at all meant that it went into some relatively important part of the cave. He then began his journey in to the mouth of danger, but he knew that somewhere in there was Eowyn, and that alone gave him the courage to keep crawling through the darkness.

As he went on he was happy to notice that it was getting wider and he could almost kneel at some parts. It wasn't too long when he started to see a dim light in the distance, and as he came closer he started to hear voices, a man and a woman's.

_Sorry this is kind of short, but I am leaving in the morning to go away for a few days. I was busy all week and didn't get to work on this chap as much as I would have liked. I hope that it will suffice until next week!_ _I will most likely reread this when I get back and fix the mistakes, but I didn't want to not post anything. Sorry for the typo's it's 2am!_


	7. Truths and Lies

**Disclaimer- It all belongs to Tolkien, except for a few characters I have created. It's obvious who they are, so please don't use them without permission. Thanks.**

Truths and Lies

_Cellas's Cave_

Eowyn was wide eyed, mouth agape and her face was so pale she was almost translucent. She could not believe who she was looking at, could it really be him? No, it couldn't be, how would he have gotten here, and with Cellas? No it was not possible.

"Are you alright? You look like you have just seen an apparition." said the man. He then walked over and held his hand out to her..

"What are you doing here, are you held captive as well?" she put a hand to her mouth, shocked at herself for blurting such blatant questions, but at the same time she hoped he would answer.

She hardly remembered him really. She had meet him so few times, and she had been quite young. It was really the paintings of him that made her recognize him. Those broad shoulder, that hair that was almost blond, if not for the hint of red/brown. It was him, had to be unless he had a twin everyone seemed to have forgotten about.

"I am no captive, I serve Cellas, the Master. I offered you water because I think it unjust to treat a woman as such, not to befriend a fellow prisoner." he said, now not as friendly.

"But I know you, do you not remember me? I guess you would not, it was a long time ago last we saw one another." she said, talking so quickly he had a pained expression from trying to keep up.

"You are mistaken." was all that the man seemed to want to say, but then he inhaled and continued, " I am Boren, and I am from the far north. I have never been to Rohan, so you see, we could not have meet before this night."

"Boren? No, that is not you, I am certain. Do you not even know your own name?" Eowyn was standing now, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You are not Boren. You are Boromir of the house of Hurin, and a Lord of Gondor."

_Tunnel, leading into Cellas's cave_

As the light got brighter Faramir crawled all the faster. He heard a woman shriek and yell something about rotten food. It was Eowyn, it had to be, only she would have the courage to be demanding towards her captors.

As he edged towards the light, he realized that it was not a large enough opening for him to fit through, it was hardly more then a sliver, but he could see well enough through it. Most of the cave hollow was on shadow, their was only a single wall torch and it was in the far corner near Eowyn.

She looked well enough, Faramir thought, but the simple fact that she was there at all meant that she was far from well. His gaze started to meander across the fairly large hollow, but he stopped when a new voice echoed through the cave.

It was like being hit with a battle ax. All the air in his lungs seemed to rush out like a damn break on the Anduin. He tried to stand, to run away but smacked his head on the hard rock of the tunnel, thankfully the smack was muted by the hood he wore, and he was left unnoticed.

How could it be possible. he barely had the strength to make himself look up again, though he wasn't sure whether he was more afraid that it was his brother or if it wasn't. Aragorn said that Borormir was dead, that he was struck down by three arrows big enough to take down an ox. Aragorn wouldn't have lied to him, that much he knew, so what had happened.

In that instant he made himself get up, he had to get a better look at the man, he had to be certain that this was indeed Boromir, son of Denethor. The man was still encased in shadow, but he seemed to be reaching to hand Eowyn something. A water skin, he was aiding her, and as he stepped in to the dim light their was no question in Faramir's mind, it was his brother.

His mind started to race, what had happened that day at Emyn Muil? How did Cellas get his brother and how long had he been held captive? Then anger started to fill up in Faramir's chest, if they had in any way hurt his beloved brother in all these months their was going to be hell to pay, for they had now threatened two of Faramir's loved ones and that was unacceptable.

He then turned his somewhat hazy attention back to the conversation between Eowyn and Boromir. He heard his brother saying to Eowyn,

"I am no captive, I serve Cellas, the Master. I offered you water because I think it unjust to treat a woman as such, not to befriend a fellow prisoner." As he heard this exchange his heart sank and he drew away from the small opening in the wall, unable or unwilling to hear anymore. His brother wasn't a captive, he was a willing participant, he was aiding Cellas.

Again he felt the air leave his lungs and he though that he might pass out. This was to much, he could not bear it, he had to get out, and get back to Damrod. He had wanted to get Eowyn's attention, but now he could not remember any of it, all he could think was that his brother was a traitor.

He stumbled out of the cave, almost unable to walk in a straight line. He stopped, leaning heavily against the cave wall in an effort to collect himself and his thoughts. He knew that he had to get back to Damrod and the others, and that he had to get there in one piece, but he could hardly breathe. How could this be possible, his own brother a traitor to Gondor? Never in a thousand years would he ever think that scenario a possibility, for Boromir loved Gondor more than any single person he had ever met.

He shook his head a few times, he opened his eyes, and inhaled deeply allowing the cool night air to spread through his choking lungs. Damrod, he thought, he had to find Damrod. But what could he tell him? He didn't think he had the strength to utter what he had witnessed, but to save Eowyn his men would have to know everything, and if that meant he had to betray Boromir then so be it, for Boromir had betrayed him already.

_Cellas's Cave_

Boren hastily walked out of the cave hollow, what was Eowyn talking about, he thought. It was true that he didn't remember much of anything before he and Cellas had come to the cave. Occasionally something would trigger a memory, a smell or a sound, it was never a clear or vivid memory, but it was something, though the visions always seemed to leave him more lost then when he had been pulled from the icy water that almost took him beyond the Veil. He had to believe that Cellas had told him all that he needed to know about where he had come from and who he was.

His name was Boren, and he and Cellas had come from the north. They were from the line of Numenor and they were also Dunedain. He trusted Cellas, mostly because it was all he knew or could remember. He stood there just outside the hollow he had just been in with Eowyn, anger started to overtake him, how dare that woman make him doubt Cellas. Cellas had saved him from death, he had dragged him out of the Aunduin after they had been attacked, he had cared for his wounds and risked much to care for him.

As he stood there silently smoldering a hand came to rest on his broad shoulder.

"What ails thee my friend?" Cellas then turned Boren to face him. "That woman would say anything to you, she is from Rohan, and they are a despicable race, a blemish on the face of man."

"I...I just don't understand something. She called me Boromir, it sounds so familiar. There is so mush I don't remember about before that day you pulled me out of the river." Boren let his head drop, he didn't want to anger Cellas, but he was confused, something about what Eowyn had said got to him, and he couldn't shake the feeling he had received from her words.

"My friend, you were injured, I have told you so many times about that day. We were in north Ithilien, making our way south and we were attacked by Gondor's Rangers. Their so called Captain did not even let us explain what we were doing, he shot you down with three arrows." Cellas was getting aggravated, as he always did when Boren asked about such things, Boren had never before though as to why this made him so angered, he had always assumed it was because Cellas didn't like having to relive the experience.

"Yes, I know. I just wish that I could remember, it is so very frustrating to have to ask others about your own life. I'm sorry if I am a burden to you, you have more important things to worry over then I.." Boren looked up then and smiled as Cellas, "let us discuss something less distressing. How fairs our troops? How close are we to discovering the Rangers?"

"Things are going smoothly, we will have them soon. Now that we have some leverage in the form of the White Lady, the Captain of the Rangers will come to us." Cellas had a wide smile, and his eyes seemed to flash in the darkness with the thought of tracking down the Captain.

"Their is one thing that I don't seem to understand. Why do we not go after the King. Would he not be a better target if you mean to gain ground in Gondor?" This had long been a concern of Boren's, it seemed a bit strange to want Faramir, who was the Steward, and not Aragorn who was the King. For now that the King had returned, Gondor no longer needed a Steward, or so he had been told.

"No, we need the Steward, for he holds the loyalty of the people, and most of the Court had known him since infancy. Not to mention Lord Imrahil, who is a key player in the goings on of Gondor, is his uncle. Also Lord Faramir and the King have come to rely on each other, and to have one, is to cripple the other."

_I just wanted to say a BIG THANKS to everyone who had been reading my little venture into the world of Middle Earth. It means a lot to see how many people have read it, and especially those who have taken the time to review._


	8. A Secret to Keep

Wow, sorry that this took so long to update. I have been away at University and haven't had a lot of extra time for well...anything! And on top of that I have been struggling with some awful writers block, so if this is complete rubbish I may scrap it and restart.

**A Secret to Keep**

_Out side Cellas' cave_

Faramir forced himself to push away from the side of the cave. He looked to either side, making sure their was no enemy ready to strike at him. He looked up at the moon and saw that it was not so high in the darkened sky, and that Damrod would not have gone to get the others. He made his way towards the trees, and sly as a fox disappeared in to the wild.

Damrod was leaning against a sturdy oak, he was starring at the top of the tree line knowing that when the moon rose above it he would have to expect the worst and go for help. This was not a path he wanted to go down, so he waited quietly for the man he called Captain, the man he called friend, to return.

As he stood there his mind began to wonder, as it often does when one is alone. _What are we doing here? There is no way_ _the Lady Eowyn still draws breathe, this Cellas is a monster and we have no reason to believe that she is alive._

He hated himself for thinking Eowyn dead, he wanted to believe, for Faramir's sake that she was living still. But what proof did they have, a hunch from the woman's betrothed, hardly a non-biased opinion. Just as he was beginning to plan out how he would relay his feelings to the Captain he heard a rustle of leaves, it was ever so slight and the untrained ear would never notice, but he was a Ranger of Ithilien. All the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he reached back to his quiver and felt the soft feather of an arrow. He drew, and in a flash to quick for lighting, he loaded his bow and took aim.

"Hoot hoot" gently fluttered out of the darkness in front of him, and Damrod knew to lower is finely tuned weapon, for the gentle owl call was always used by the Rangers to signal each other. He soon after saw a hooded figure emerge out of the darkness, and as the hood was lowered he saw the unmistakable red-gold of Faramir's hair.

"My Lord, you are not long gone, have you found what you were looking for?" Damrod looked up into the misty grey of Faramir's eyes, hoping his friend would not crumble before him.

"I have found that and more my friend, though the difficult part of our little excursion has not yet begun I'm afraid." Faramir was avoiding eye contact, and he looked white as a sheet.

"Faramir" the friend in Damrod had come out and the soldier took a momentary sit down, "you are whiter then snow, what did you discover, is your Lady not unharmed? Look at me!"

Faramir inhaled deeply, he was torn, Damrod was his closest friend, but Boromir was his brother. He knew that to be a traitor to ones country was punishable by death, but to loose his brother again, and under circumstances like this would be crippling to him.

"I...I have seen Eowyn. She is momentarily uninjured. I... Damrod...I" He stumbled over his words hoping that a better thought would come to him, an excuse for Boromir's heinous actions, but none came and he simply blurted out what he had witnessed.

"You are certain of what you saw, I mean you are totally sure it was Boromir, not just a look alike?" Damrod now too was stark white, for the Boromir he had come to know quite well could not betray his country, and certainly not his beloved brother.

"I would know my brother anywhere, it was him...I just don't understand, he would never..." Faramir's thoughts kept trailing off, and Damrod could see that his friend was in shock.

"We need to get back to the camp, and get you warm." Damrod rose to his feet, for the two of them had sunk onto the grown with the weight of such heavy news.

"Damrod, please, I have told you this in confidence, I haven't decided what to make of this yet. You cannot tell Mablung or Anborn, you must speak of this to no one." Damrod frowned at these words, what was Faramir planning to do about this, he was going to have to tell someone if they planned to free Eowyn.

_Cellas's cave_

Eowyn didn't know what to make of this new finding. How on Arda had Boromir become so misguided, how did he get entangled with the likes of Cellas, and why would he go along blindly with such hateful and violent acts. The man she had come to know through the tales Faramir had told her were of a very different version of Boromir. Faramir had described his brother as a man dedicated to his lands, and more importantly to the people in it.

She also knew that if she was to be rescued it would mean that Faramir would have to watch his brother stand trial, and most likely put to death for treason. This would break him, she knew it would. She would have to keep Faramir from finding out, but how?

"Guard, please I need some water." she bellowed out into the corridor of the cave. She wasn't entirely certain what she had in mind, but it was better then waiting around for help, at this point she was desperate.

"Just a minute!" Gorgen, Cellas' apparent head orc, walked out of the shadowy tunnel and into the holding area she was in.

"Great, its you again." Eowyn mutter under her breath before she addressed him. "I said that I wanted some water. I assure, that even an orc can handle such a simple task, unless your master won't allow the privilege of fetching water?" she tried to sound as sarcastic as she could.

"Watch your step, filth!" Gorgen hissed in his deep hoarse voice. "I'll have you know that the Master has entrusted you to me, even over Boren!"

This clicked in Eowyn, why had Cellas replaced Boromir, especially with Gorgen, who was obviously quite dim? It must only be to keep Boromir as far away from her as possible, Cellas must fear that Boromir may remember his true identity.

_Now wouldn't that put a damper on his plans, I have to get to Boromir!_ She thought to herself. She had to come up with a plan. She had to get the key to her shackles away form Gorgen.

"Fine, I'm sure you're a very civilized orc, now may I please have some water." she looked up at his grotesque face, trying to look pitiful.

"Pass me your mug, filth" he said flatly.

"I can't reach it, I _am_ shackled you know." at this he squinted his bulging eyes in a look of distrust, and reluctancy took a few steps forward. Once he was passed her he turned his body towards the wayward mug, his neck still craning around to keep one bulging eye on her. He patted the ground in front of him, searching blindly for the mug, then not finding it, he squinted (if possible) harder at Eowyn, and turned his big deformed head around to eye the mug.

This was her moment, she planted her foot square on his bum, and with all her might catapulted him, ugly face first, into the rock wall. The big oaf smacked into it with a resounding _thud_, and seemingly bounced off landing flat on his back, out cold, in front of Eowyn.

Her eyes grew wide with pride as she spotted, dangling form his ruddy leather belt, a pair of slightly rusted keys.

_Faramir's encampment_

Mablung and Anborn, had a fire burning hot in front of them. They sat on a fallen log, with their cloaks held tight around them, for their was a chill in the air.

Mablung had lit the fire, though it had taken him more then a few tries, and this had, had Anborn, who was about five years his junior, laughing until tears came.

"How many years as a Ranger is it now? And it took you _that_ long to start a fire! You kill me sometimes Mabs, you really do." Anborn looked over to the now scowling Mablung, and gave him a sportsman like slap on the shoulder.

"Well tyke" Mablung started, " When your leather gloves get too warn to wear, I'd like to see you start a fire with some twigs." Mablung was sitting arms crossed, and looking into the fire, his face expressionless. He was a good sport with these younger Ranger, Faramir, Damrod and the minxish Anborn, but tonight he was thinking.

"Mab, I'm sorry, truly, I don't mean to offend your skills as a Ranger." said the younger Anborn, his blue eye peered out from under dark brows, searching for a sign that he hadn't hurt his friends pride inadvertently.

"Eru Tyke, if you think not getting the fire going is enough to ruffle these old feathers, then you don't know me very well." the big man turned his head and winked. He was one of the most well loved men in the company, Mablung was, he was good at taking a joke, and even better and making them. But tonight he was pensive. He was worried about the Captain, worried about what would happen to him if Eowyn was indeed dead. The blow of losing Boromir had shattered him, he had lost his will to live and was willing to lay down his live recklessly in battle. He was never the same after the death of Boromir, but when Faramir became betrothed to Lady Eowyn, you could see the change in his eyes, those kind eyes that had gone hollow during the war, were back.

"I suppose that they will be returning soon, do you reckon we have a chance to retrieve the Lady." Anborn said, as he began pulling a small frying pan from his saddle pack, then he unfolded a leather pouch and put a few pieces of salted pork into the pan, and settled it on the fire.

"I'd like to think so, for the Captain's sake, but we have all seen first hand what this Cellas is capable of." Mablung was shaking his head as he spoke on, "I don't know what the Captain will do if... never mind, its bad luck to think like that until we know what's what."

Anborn was about to give his own take on the situation at hand, when two hooded figures emerged out of the darkness. Faramir was ashen faced, and Damrod too, was quite pale.

"My Lord, are you alright? Here sit, sit." Mablung steered his Captain towards the fallen log he and Anborn had been sharing.

"I'm alright Mab, could I have some water...thanks Anborn." He drank a large gulp and then realized their were three sets of eyes staring at him. "Umm...well I saw Eowyn, she's alive."

The three other men kept their fixed gaze on him, waiting for some sort of a game plan. Faramir broke their eye contact. He looked to the ground, needing a moment to think; Damrod knew about him seeing Boromir, but he didn't know if he should tell any one else. Of course then their was Diriael, who was in Minas Titith, waiting for Faramir to call on him for aid. And what would he tell the Aragorn, this was going to get messy, and Faramir want sure he could handle it.


	9. A Man Without a Country

Hmmm, haven't added this in a while but: LOTR is all Tolkien's, with the exception of the characters I have invented. i,e- Cellas, Gorgen.

**A Man Without a Country**

_Cellas' Cave_

Eowyn, saw her chance and seized it. She lurched for the keys, that so carelessly dangled from the belt of the orc, known as Cellas. Once she had the keys, she gave one last look over her shoulder to make sure that the orc, was indeed, out cold . Once satisfied that he was not waking up any time soon, she unlocked the shackles around her ankles, and tiptoed to the mouth of the hollow. She then peered down the long, and dark tunnel, in the distance she could see that their was candle light flickering softly in the distance. She had to be carful how she approached, she needed to find Boromir, and somehow convince him of his true identity. If she failed, she knew that their was only one option, she would have to kill him, before Faramir could discover what his brother had become.

Gathering her courage, she stepped into the long tunnel, she tiptoed down, making as little noise as she could, and when she reached the end, she peered into the dimly lit room.

At first, she thought that all was lost, for a man sat alone in the darkness. But as her eyes adjusted to the hazy light, she saw that it was not Cellas, as she feared, but Boromir.

He sat on a wooden bench, smoking a pipe; his eyes were closed as if he were pondering the fait of the world. It was now or never, she would most likely never have another chance to get Boromir alone. She had to make her move.

_This will have to be bold _, she told herself. Eowyn knew that she had to make him understand that what she was telling him was truth, and not some ploy to get free..

"My lady?!" Boren, opened his eyes to find the White Lady of Rohan, standing but a few feet in front of him. "How did you...when did you..." he was running scenarios through his brain, trying to imagine this slim woman taking down an orc.

"Please, don't speak. All I need are a few moments. If you are still unconvinced of who you are, then...then I will go back to my shackles with no protest." her eyes were pleading to him with a sort of desperation, he had only ever seen in those about to be slaughtered.

"Speak you peace." he responded without thinking, for he was still trying to figure out how she escaped her shackles.

"I implore you sir, to tell me how you came to be in the service of Cellas." her expression had changed to one of severe confusion... or was it disgust, Boren couldn't tell.

"That, My Lady, is none of your business. I said that you could speak your peace, not badger me with questions!" his tone was cold, and defensive.

"Fine, I will tell you, I think that I have put the pieces of the puzzle together." she walked closer to him, her expression softened, she looked as mother might, when explaining something her child; sort of reassuring, a look of comfort flooded her eyes.

"You are part of the line of Stewards...no let me finish. Your father, the then Steward, sent you to Imladris, to attend a meeting of the peoples of Middles Earth. You were one of the nine protectors of the Ring of Power." she stopped for a moment, and examined his expressing of disbelief. "Somewhere along the journey, I think it was at the Falls of Rauros, you were taken down by Uruk-Hai; they thought you dead, and gave you a warriors burial at sea, over the falls. Cellas, must have found you, though I can't imagine how you survived going over the falls." she stopped and searched his face for a response.

Anger rose up in Boren's face, he lashed out saying, "YOU LYE. Who told you such a farce as this." now he was standing, right hand on the hilt of his sward. "Who, I demand to know who told you this."

"Your brother, My Lord, he told me the story as he knew it. And Lord Faramir is not known for telling falsities."

_Faramir's encampment_

"Cellas is close, but I don't think it wise to alert the King yet. We need a strategy." Faramir was stalling, and Damrod knew it. "I...there aren't so many orc there that we need a large Garrison. I think that we could take them out with stealth." Faramir rose from his spot on the fallen log, and began to pace the length of their campsite.

"My Lord, you must mean for us to gather up some other Rangers from Henneth Anun. We cannot mean to go ahead with just the four of us, it would be suicide." This was from Mablung, other then Faramir, their was no more respected Ranger.

Faramir didn't know yet how to answer his friend. He really had no such strategy in mind, he was simply trying to piece the events of his encounter at the cave, together. He again started to pace, until a large gloved hand grabbed him around his bicep, "Be still Captain, please. Sit here, and take some food and drink. You will feel better on a full stomach." Damrod's eyes were pleading with him to calm himself, if Faramir wanted to keep control over the situation he would have to keep a cool head about him.

"Yes your right, but not about getting more men." Faramir was now looking at Mablung. "This needs to be a stealth operation, and we are the best. I know that it sounds like I've lost my wits, but please hear me out." Faramir was desperate to keep this mission covert, he was still unsure of what to do about his brother. He had the three Ranger's attention now; they were staring at him, waiting for some brilliant plan to come pouring from his mouth.

Now, it is know far and wide that Lord Faramir of Gondor, Steward to the High King, and Prince of Ithilien, is a master strategist. Using his mind is what made him ideal to lead the Rangers in the first place, so why was nothing coming to him, all he saw when he closed his eye's was Boromir, all her heard was his brothers betrayal, and it was eating him form the inside out, starting with the "brilliant plan" section of his brain, so he decided to give it to them straight.

"Alright, there is no way that this is going to work if you don't know everything. I, I well I didn't want to tell you this, I didn't want anyone to know. It is selfish of me, but that is why we are going in, just the four of us." He looked up to see what kind of reaction he was getting so far, but he was met with puzzled expressions, and questioning eyes. "This isn't easy for me to get out, but I have to, so here it is. When I went to the cave, I did see Eowyn..."

"She_ is_ dead?!" Anborn blurted out, blue eyes wide with horror.

"No, no she is quite alive. My brother, he, he was there, in the cave with her. They were talking, and at first I thought he must have been a captive, and that I could save them both...but." his words trailed off, he started to get that dreamy look that so often haunted him, he was having a vision.

Many people, soldiers mainly, often wondered about his so called "visions". Many times their were elaborate stories, that the Captain would collapse and shake violently, but they were non of them true. Quite the contrary. To many it was hard to notice at first what would come over him, most of the time he would be in mid sentence, and he would just trail off with a misty expression. He would sort of be looking right through you, like he was seeing a far away place, and he usually was. Then after a few moments he would look up, shake it off and get on with it, because that was the sort of man Faramir was. He never wanted anyone to worry over him.

"My lord" said Damrod, as he waved a hand in front of Faramir's face. "Faramir, are you alright, what did you see?"

"What...oh...it was nothing." but he was lying he _had _seen something, shadowy figures at first, but it became clear and he knew what he had to do.

_TBC - Don't panic, the dream will be explained! _:)

_Oh and by the way I'm looking for a beta reader, so please forgive the mistakes for the time being. Thanks a million!_


	10. I am Who I am

Disclaimer- Everything LOTR is the property of JRR Tolkien; I'm just a visitor. Some of the characters, however are my own creation, so please do not use them.

**I am Who I am**

_Cellas' Cave_

Boren seized Eowyn by the wrist; the fury he felt in his heart was enough to make him do something he would regret greatly. His teeth were clenched tightly and his breathing was ragged, he wanted to throw this woman to the ground and cut out her lying tongue. That was what Cellas would have told him to do, but something was stopping him; his free arm was heavier than lead all of a sudden. He did not think that he could have struck her if he wanted.

He let go of her then, and stumbled back, crashing with force, in to the cave wall. "Go from my sight, woman, or you will have no legs to carry you." He couldn't look at her, if he did, for some reason he knew he would shattered into a thousand tiny, glass shards. "I...I don't want to hurt you, please just go, I don't care where." He got up then, still looking away from her. "Leave if you want to, I will not stop you."

"My lord, please, you know that what I tell you is true or you would have killed me. Come with me, your family wants you back." Perhaps this was the wrong choice of words, for Boren turned to look at her with fierce green eyes.

"Do not talk to me of family, I have no family except for Cellas." He marched with a brute force that, for the first time in this whole debacle, scared her. "What kind of family, or friends would have sent me over those falls, would have left me for dead! No, my lady, I have no family, not anymore."

"You do, have you not heard a word I have spoken to you? You have a brother who loves you, who would give the world to see you again if he could, even for an instant. And friends as well, friends that will be ashamed to know that you were not dead as they had thought. They love you, and you must know that they would not have done harm to you on purpose."

A pain, so strong it knocked the air out of Boren's chest, spread though his veins like a poison. Why was this woman telling him this? He had offered her, her freedom, yet she still spoke her lies to him, like a snake striking its victim continually until the fatal bite. He rushed up to her then, and in doing so she tripped and fell to the ground. Boren grabbed his sword from his side and raised it above his head, ready to strike. "I told you to go, yet you stay, and pour these lies on me like boiling water. I...I didn't want to hurt you, but now I ..."

Eowyn looked up from the ground, her eyes wide in the anticipation of metal against flesh. Tears started to well in her eyes, she thought to herself, _I have killed the Witch King, and am going to die like this?_ No, she wasn't and she cried out; "Your brother told me about when your mother died, how he was so frightened and alone. He was afraid that no one was going to look after him. He told me that neither of you were permitted to cry at her funeral, you were to march in silence to the Hallows. Faramir told me it was the loneliest day of his life, and that when the precession was over, he fled." Boren lowered his sword, now it too, felt as heavy as lead to him.

"He said that he crawled under some stairs on the fifth circle, and convinced himself that no one was looking for him, and began to sob, and in the fashion of small children, exhausted himself and fell asleep. He said that he awoke to find himself in his big brother's chambers, wrapped in warm furs at the foot of the fire, and you, you Boromir, were watching over him. He said he had never felt so safe in his life."

_Faramir's Encampment_

Faramir's eyes cleared, and he shook himself out of his daze. He looked at his friends, and saw the waiting expressions on their faces. He had had a vision, and they all knew him well enough to know it, and now he was going to have to explain it. But the trouble with visions is, that they are hardly clear to the one who saw them in the first place. He blinked a few times, and replayed the scene that had just erupted into his mind's eye.

It was Éowyn; she was sprawled out on the floor as if she had been thrown there. Boromir was standing over her, sward in hand, ready to strike, Boromir cried out, but Faramir heard not what was said. Then, before he could tell the outcome of the situation, it faded, washed away like pebbles down a stream, and he was left to try and sift the answers from the deep waters.

_Why,_ he asked himself,_ have the Valar hurled so much grief on me, can I have no peace at all. _Things could not possibly get worse at this point, because he know had to face the reality that he would have to stop Boromir, in any way he could, before he hurt Éowyn. This thought was like a sward piercing his heart;the one person in his life that has always believed in him, who had loved him unconditionally, was his beloved older brother, and he was going to have to kill him. That, or let his wife be slaughtered at his brother's hand. This was truly, his worst nightmare realized.

"We have to act, I want Mablung and Anborn, to head back to Henneth Anon, then send word to the King that we have found Cellas. Tell him to send as many as can be spared. Then Mablung, you lead them to the cave." Faramir, who was passing as he gave his orders, only stopped when no one moved.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go!" he said. Faramir was in Captain mode.

"My lord, please, what I am I to do?" This was Damrod, who looked almost hurt that he was not in charge of alerting the King.

"You're coming with me, on foot, to the cave."

"We aren't going back there on our own, Faramir, it is lunacy! I will not let you endanger yourself, I cannot permit it." Damrod proclaimed stubbornly.

"Damrod, I understand your reservations, and I will not force you to come, but I have to go. I cannot leave Éowyn, she is in danger, and it is my responsibility to get her out. I have lost far to many as it is." His look was stern, but Damrod could see the urgency in his friend's eyes, and knew that this sudden change in plans was due to his vision.

"I am coming, you can't go alone, we will get her out, _no one _is going to be lost." Damrod was talking about Boromir; he would not have Faramir go through that agony again. Silent as he was about is pain, Damrod knew that Boromir's death had almost destroyed Faramir. And if nothing else could be done, he, Damrod, would take Boromir down, he could not let Faramir kill his own brother, it would be too much.

A/N A BIG thanks to Lindahoyland, for her editing expertise.


	11. The Cavalry

1_These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema . This story was written purely for pleasure and not for profit. _

A/N I know that it has been far too long since I have updated this story, internet issues and college have just not permitted me to write let alone post until now! I hope that everyone who had been reading will continue. Again, sorry for the belated update!! I will finish this story! I am bound and determined! Plus I have so many other story ideas!

**The Calvary**

Mablung and Anborn were sprinting as if Sauron himself were on their tail. They charged through the dense forest, and even though their pace was relentless they were ever mindful to keep their Rangerly lightness of foot. They hardly unsettled a single leaf, even the owls took no notice of the cloaked men practically flying over the forest flora.

"Wait, wait. Slow your pace, man, I am not as young as I look!" said Anborn in a whisper that only another Ranger would hear. Mablung, though he was a big man in stature, had the endurance of a warhorse and could run for miles without stopping to catch his breath. Anborn, on the other hand, needed a few moments to take a breath and relieve the stitch in his side.

"Oh, sorry An, have we gone on too long?" He had a smug half smile on his face, for teasing among the Rangers was as common as drunken Hobbits at the Green Dragon. Mablung looked all around him, using his sharp eyes to try and detect any unwelcome follows. When he felt comfortable that they were indeed alone he approached Anborn, who was crouched next to a tree ten paces to his left.

"Valar, man ! Are you that out of shape?" Mablung whispered, as he knelt down next to his fellow Ranger and friend. Anborn had his head down and was breathing heavily.

"What? Oh no, look," said Anborn as he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder and pointed down. "How far do you think they are? We couldn't have passed them." Mablung said nothing but kept a brow furrowing silence; He was thinking.

"No, look over there." Mablung said pointing slightly towards the South, " they've turned 'round, you see some of the hooves' tracks are facing backwards." The two men were perplexed, whose Calvary was bounding their was through Ithilien?

_King's encampment_

Aragorn had decided that he would make an executive decision; he knew that Faramir's wishes were for him to wait in Minas Tirith, but Aragorn had a feeling this was going to be messy, and the closer he and his men were to Ithilien, the better. He sat in his pavilion; they had made camp along the route he knew was frequented by the Rangers on their way to Henneth Annûn if coming form the North. He would wait here for his friend for two days, and if he still had no word, he would have to take action himself.

Lost in thought, the sudden cough at the flap of his glorified tent startled him. "My lord, may I speak with you?" it was Dirihael, the Lord of Lossarnach.

"Speak!" said Aragorn. He got up and walked towards the voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my King, but should we be camped so out in the open? If Cellas' men, well orcs rather, come across us in the night we are offered no protection. I'm sorry for being blunt, my lord, but are we not sitting ducks as they say?" Dirihael watched the Kings expression, hoping not to find any hint of offense, when the King started to laugh! "My lord, I don't understand, do you find me amusing?"

"Oh no, no, I'm sorry Dirihael, it's just now I can see why you and Faramir are as good friends as you are. Do you know how long it took for me to get him to just call me 'Aragorn'? The man has impeccable manners, almost to a fault."

The King had a totally different look now, thought Dirihael, he seemed less of a legend, and more of a man. He guessed that the Citadel had a stifling effect upon a man. It most certainly did on the former Steward of Gondor, and his two sons, they always seemed more at ease outside of Minas Tirith. As children, the sons of the Steward would often come to Lossarnach in the summer seasons, he and Faramir would run about free from the constraints that came along with being the son of a Lord of Gondor. It was a lost time now, a time of innocents, before they knew of swords and battle, which was something that neither he nor Faramir took to. They had bonded over a shared loathing for the military. Even as children they were not the sort to thrive in such a rigid environment, but they were sons of Gondor, not of their own, and that meant they were to be soldiers, whether they wanted to or not, had not been a consideration.

"Yes my Lor...I mean Aragorn, we um, share many qualities. I'm sorry I'm being formal again." Dirihael was shaking his head as he spoke, "its just that ever since I was a boy, Fara and I would read about the Kings of old, we would talk about the return of the King of Gondor and how it would... I dunno, free us of our military duties."

"So you are unhappy with your title then." Aragorn wasn't mocking, or being trite, he had a look of concern in his eyes almost like he understood.

"No, no times were different then, well not that different, but the Ring War was on the verge, the battles were already beginning. I guess being raised your entire life always in training for some future catastrophe was a lot to bear." he smiled at the King, a kind of _what can you do _look and Aragorn laughed again, but it was a comforting laugh, Aragorn put a hand on Dirihael's shoulder.

"Sometimes destiny cannot be avoided, I am a good example of that. We are meant to be who we are, to have to face the things that we do, it shapes us to fill the place we are meant to in this world, Dirihael." Aragorn got up then, he walked over to the pack next to his cot and pulled out a bottle, then he rummaged around for some cups, but decided it was unnecessary after having no success.

"You've brought wine? Valar, I could use some." Dirihael looked on in anticipation.

"Hmm, sorry to disappoint but it is only water." The two shared a laugh and a swig of fresh stream water and having finally seen a glimpse of the real King, Dirihael could see why so many had such loyalty towards him, this legend was a man after all and that was what Gondor needed.

_Cellas' cave_

Éowyn sat looking up at Boromir. She stared into his green eyes and it was almost like watching the sky clear after a hard rain. He staggered backwards; dropping his sword by his side, he looked as though he had been hit over the head, except it had a sobering effect.

"My...My lady, I am sorry...what have I done?" he let go of the sword then; it crashed to the ground with an echoing clang. His eyes were glassy when he looked at her again. He was in shock.

"You have done nothing, it is Cellas, he has led you astray all to get to Faramir and King Elessar." Eowyn crawled over to the seemingly broken man; this was the brother of the man she loved, and she suddenly felt an overwhelming sympathy for him.

"My brother, he is safe? Please, my lady where is he? Ithilien was getting overrun, I have feared for him. And the hobbits, is the Ring destroyed?" Boromir had a look of fear on his face, like her uncle often had when Théodred and Éomer were in the field, and a messenger would herald news of them. This was the Boromir that her fiancé had told her about, the man that cared for Faramir, and above over Gondor more then himself.

"My lord, yes, Faramir is well and Sauron is no more, there are many tales from the Ring War that you shall need to hear, but not now. Know that he is well, and probably looking for me at this very moment, he and I are to be wed." Éowyn took the still stunned Boromir by the arm, coaxing him to get back to his feet. "We must get out of here, it is not safe now that you know who you really are, Cellas will kill us. We must make haste!"

"Wait, wait, if we go now Cellas will know that something has happened. He will break this camp and move on, and he is not a man to be found if he doesn't want to be. You go and I will stay." Boromir was on his feet now; he had his hands on Éowyn's shoulders and was looking into her eyes, showing her that he was alright again. "Éowyn, if you really are to marry my brother then I would have you go, Valar! He needs a little joy in his life."

"Boromir he needs you, Gondor needs you! Please come with me, we can find Cellas again! I will not leave you!" she was forceful in her tone, and Boromir liked that in a woman, she would be good for his somewhat introverted brother.

"Go and tell my brother and Aragorn where this cave is, tell them to come on horse back, t hat way they will have the advantage. I will be well; Cellas must be destroyed if Gondor is to ever get back on her feet. I am a lord of Gondor, my lady and it is my duty to see it done." Eowyn starred back at him, it was almost like listening to Faramir, he had the same loyalty to his country. It was what made her love him, for she too had a fierce love for the Riddermark.

_Faramir's camp _

"Here is what we are going to do." Faramir and Damrod were kneeling on the ground; Faramir was using a stick and the earth itself to draw a crude map of the cave and its surroundings. "At the front here," he pointed to a large X he made at the cave mouth, "is where the most guards are, but all along the sides are small openings. They all seems to he occupied, but only with an orc or two, we can take them."

"Right, so you rescue Eowyn, and I'll find Boromir." Damrod didn't look up to his friend for a reaction, but he got one anyway.

"No, I have to find my brother. You take Eowyn to safety. I have to see him for myself. I don't know, perhaps I could reason with him." Faramir sat back on to his feet. He breathed out and shook his ginger head. "I just don't understand it, Damrod, it is Boromir. He...he just couldn't do something like this; there must be a reason for his actions. He would not go against Gondor, against me."

TBC


End file.
